


Can I Pet Your Dog?

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is amused, Human AU, M/M, Paz is sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din meets a man on his walk with his son...it is a memorable day.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Can I Pet Your Dog?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lailuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts).



> I am loving these prompts!

“Can I pet your dog?” Din turns to the voice, seeing a huge man standing behind him.

Din holds up a finger, “First of all, do I know you? Second of all...this is a child.” He says, gesturing to his son.

The man blushes and starts stammering, “I am so sorry, I don’t know why I thought he was a dog.” Din finds himself smiling at the huge man's embarrassed rambling.

“It’s fine...I mean it definitely makes an impression, no one has ever mistaken my kid for a dog before.” Din was laughing a bit, “Really..it’s okay.” 

The man runs a hand through his hair, looking shy, “I am running on two hours of sleep.” He finally mumbles. 

“Tell you what...let’s get some coffee.” Din finally says, “To show that there are no hard feelings.” He says, he honestly just wanted to get to know the man who thought his kid was a dog, Cara would find this story hilarious.

The man smiles a bit and holds out a hand, “Paz Vizsla.” He says.

Din slowly takes his hand, smiling back, “Din Djarin,” He touches the kids head, “Aiden Djarin.” He says, smiling as the kid gives him a big smile.

****

So that was how Din found himself having a coffee with Paz, he found that he enjoyed the man’s company. They talked about everything, Aiden even liked Paz, he usually didn’t like people he didn’t know.

“So, what do you do?” Paz asks, realizing he hadn’t asked about Din’s job.

Din smiles a bit, “I’m a Detective.” He says, sipping his coffee. 

Paz looks amazed, and proceeds to ask Din tons of questions, Din eagerly answers all the questions, smiling.

Din learns that Paz is a teacher, which surprised him, but found that he could see how the man would be a good teacher. He had a calm, easy going personality, even Din felt comfortable around him, which was rare.

****

“So yeah, your father thought you were a dog.” Din concluded his story, grinning when he saw Paz with his head in his hands. “I will never let him live it down.”

Adien giggles and snuggles against Paz’s chest. “I’m not a dog, dad.” He says, giggling more as Paz hugged him kissed his head.

“I dunno, you sure?”

Din bursts out laughing at the offended look on Aidens face.


End file.
